


after hours

by sleepyaerith



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyaerith/pseuds/sleepyaerith
Summary: a sweet and short scenario of how aerith and tifa spend their time together day to day <3
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	after hours

  * i like the idea that aerith comes in and helps tifa run the bar in her free time



  * like just imagine aerith taking in the orders and tifa making the drinks, seventh heaven is pretty popular so they can get busy doing their tasks but will silently exchange smiles to each other from time to time <3



  * zack, cloud, barret, etc coming in after missions and seated closest to the girls esp when evening strikes, chatting away, drinks in their hands, and laughing in unison while tifa’s theme plays softly in the background



  * once its closing time, these two walk together hand in hand to aerith’s house in a comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence



  * tifa and aerith have their baskets in hand and starts picking flowers while the sun is getting ready to set



  * once they picked their own selection, aerith cuts up two long wires for the both of them so they can start making flower crowns :)



  * its their own personal activity they like doing together after a long day, moreso if it was tiresome



  * they sit in the field of flowers basking in the moonlight along with the light radiating from aerith’s house



  * they have their own personal conversations with simply the two of them, you can also hear the sound of the waterfall running in the background



  * when tifa starts getting a little sleepy, she lays her head on aerith’s lap while aerith gently runs her fingers through her hair, undoing her ponytail



  * sometimes if aerith has a comb with her, she’ll comb tifa’s hair while making one long braid so she can quietly tuck flowers in :)



  * when it’s time for them to sleep, aerith will invite tifa to sleepover in her room so she doesn’t have to make a long walk back to her sector



  * i like to think tifa leaves some spare clothes in aerith’s house in case she comes over



  * or she’ll just borrow one of aerith’s nightgown anyway, it’s soft, breezy, warm, and smells just like her <3



  * they’ll sleep in the same bed together cuddled up and facing each other, warmth radiating off each other, the window open to let in cool air, and the moon shining directly on the two girls - peaceful, safe, and comfortable in each other’s arms <3




End file.
